Octavia
by Octavia Sekret
Summary: An original story,about a girl and gurl friend, Octavia  T for now,rating may change


It all started with her telling me to paint a pretty little picture on the wall. That's how this

whole thing started. When I listened to her and painted on the wall, mom got mad. When I didn't

listen to her ,she got mad. She was very scary when she got mad, at first she all she would be is

pout and then not talk to me for a while ,and then come back. Just like the as you would call

commands ,what she did when I would say no, got weirder and weirder. I tried to tell mom that she was being weird

,but all mom said ,is that she doesn't exist and that I need to stop pretending that she does.

Mom never believed me, no matter what. I wish she would, it could have saved her from what

happened to her.

Oh well my, I guess I am not explaining myself. Well I guess I should start from the very beginning

to the time I met 'her'. I was 5 and mommy took me to the park to run around and play. I started

running as fast as I could to see how far I could get. I loved going to the sand box, which was

usually on the other side of where we arrived in the park. Usually there was always a girl there

. She had short black hair, dark eyes, and a very pale skin color. She usually was wearing a white

dress that had a stain or two from the sand. We would always sit together and play and talk. She

told me her name was Octavia, which I thought was a pretty cool name and still do, for its not a name

you can find a lot. I of course told her my name, Melissa, which is a pretty simple and dull one.

She liked my name though, which made me happy. As the days went on and on, she became a close friend

and as such I tried to introduce her to my mom. Though my mom would always say there is no one

by me ,and if it was my imaginary friend.

I didn't understand at the time what she meant by imaginary, but I knew Octavia was real. I told mom then if she

could come with us, and she agreed ,thinking Octavia as nothing more than a friend that I made, as I never got along

with anyone. We then went home as usual and I went up to my room with her. We were playing, when I thought I heard

her say something. As to what that something is, I never found out. Well going on with what I was saying, me and

Octavia spent a long time, with this routine. She would always just start walking out around five 'clock, for she

said her dad would be waiting for her.

Fast forwarding to a few months later, I asked her if she would want to stay with me and my mom. She said she

would have to ask her dad. And with that she left for a good three weeks, without ever contacting me. Of course

seeing as I was five and had not really a thing to do ,except do the homework that school gave me and play with my

dolls. I used to sit at the window, downstairs, in the living room, waiting to see any sign of mother never

questioned this as she knew that I had an 'imaginary' friend, and that this was a normal thing. Sooner or later

even with all the energy a little kid has, I began to doze off, and my mom would always bring me up to my bed. She

also put one of my dolls to wait at the window for me, as she knew that's what I wanted to do. I usually told her to

Put Octavia's favorite doll.

As the days went on, Octavia showed up a little bit at a time. She told me that she would be able to live with me

if i still wanted her around. She told me that all she will ever need is me, and all I would ever need is her. that

we would be the best of friends forever and ever no matter what would happen. I didn't think anything of it, no one would

when they are still young and naive to the year ,went from day to day, I spent all the time I could with

her. Other that going to school, I always stayed with Octavia and we were never without each other. Later, someone

explained to me what an imaginary friend is, and I started to think 'what if she is that' because it

seemed that no one else was able to see or talk to her.

Fast forwarding to the last part of the year, nothing really has changed except Octavia and I grow closer with each

and every day. I never thought anything could ever tear us apart. I loved her like a sister, and I am pretty sure

she loved me like a sister too. I thought she might have been imaginary for a short while, but not for long after

deciding that if she was imaginary then, she couldn't feel this real, sounding real. The start of the next year, well

something went wrong there. I never in all would have thought this would happen, but I am not sure whether to be

scared ,or relieved.. . . . .. . . .

A/N: Wrote this at night, no coffee, no nothing. . . . . . . .I feel dead ; ~ ;


End file.
